1. Technical Field
The subject invention generally pertains to a construction toy and specifically to a toy with links that are joined with a connector to form larger structures.
2. Background Art
Construction toys in the prior art have included flat pieces of plastic or metal with spaced apart holes through which bolts or other connectors may be inserted to join the links in a two dimensional structure. A common problem associated with such toys is the need to provide means to join a piece, so that a structure or model may be built in three dimensions. This is usually accomplished With right angle brackets to which the two pieces may be connected or by providing a right angle flange on one of the pieces to which the other pieces may be attached. The first solution requires a separate bracket and at least two connectors: the second constrains the pieces to be connected only at the flange.
The typical connector used in construction toys of the Erector.TM. set type is a bolt and nut which must be tightened very securely or else two spaced apart bolts must be used to join the two components, to prevent rotation of the pieces joined by the connector. A conventional bolt is incapable of engaging the end or edge of two pieces in abutment against the side of a third piece, nor is it easily adapted to act as a guide for the sliding motion of one component relative to another.
Aside from construction toys based on a building block concept, e. g. LEGOS.TM., most sets use components that are relatively thin. Any structure built with such flat pieces tends to be less realistic and generally has less visual appeal than one made from components with three dimensional volume However, most construction toys using components having significant volume, such as brick-like blocks, have no means for solidly connecting the pieces. Instead, they rely on the friction fit between engaged pieces to hold the structure together.
In consideration of the above problems with prior art construction toys, it is an object of the subject invention to enable more realistic three dimensional models to be constructed with components that are securely fastened together.
A further object is to permit links of substantial thickness to be joined at right angles to each other without the need to provide a flange on one of the links or to use a right angle bracket.
A still further object is to provide a toy construction set connector that prevents the relative rotation of links joined by the connector without the need to excessively tighten a nut on the connector.
Yet a further object is to provide a link that has predetermined points along its length through which a connector may be inserted to join the link to another link.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawings and the description of the preferred embodiment which follows hereinbelow.